One Way or Another
by alwaysblueskies
Summary: Blaine has 20 bachelors vying for his attention on "Looking For You Forever". Kurt goes undercover to expose the show for what it really is. What happens when real love blossoms?


A/N: This concept has been nagging at me for a few weeks so I thought I would give it a shot. This will probably be at least 10 chapters long and it will probably get bumped up to M at some point.

I don't own Glee or these characters.

* * *

><p>"Are you serious?" Kurt asked in a voice probably a bit too high pitched and bordering on a scream for talking to his boss. But really, was she serious? Kurt could not go on a reality dating show. He watched them for sure, made fun of the contestants and bad acting, judged the outfits, but he did not <em>audition<em> for them. Deep down, Kurt thought they cheapened the notion of true love and romance. Two people cannot get to know each other when there are twenty cameras in their faces, that's for sure.

"Yes, I'm serious. Kurt just _think_ of the article that could be written. It would blow our readers minds. Don't you hate dating shows anyway? This could be your way of exposing their insincerity." Fiona said quickly. She had a habit of doing that whenever she got excited or passionate about something. And she was apparently passionate about this.

_Our readers. _Of course that was what was at the forefront of Fiona's mind. Not the fact that Kurt hated these types of shows, or that he probably wouldn't even get called back, or that this was one of the first gay dating shows that would air on national television and that he would probably get death threats for even being gay, or that this was just a horrible idea in general. Seriously. Did she really expect Kurt to audition, possibly get on the show, take notes, and then write an article exposing the show for what it really was? In Fiona's head this was probably a great idea. The readers of Curtain Call would eat up all the juicy details.

Curtain Call was the magazine Kurt was working at for the past eight months of his life. It was sometimes a fashion magazine, sometimes a gossip magazine, but mostly it dealt with musical theatre which was why Kurt put up with it. Also due to the fact that Kurt needed to get a few years of experience in the journalism business under his belt before trying to work for Vogue or Harpers Bazaar. But right now was one of those moments when Kurt doubted it was worth it.

"Fiona, I'm sure the readers would love it. But, why must I be the one to go undercover?" Kurt asked trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

"Well. First off, you are one of the only gay male employees at the magazine. Second, you just have to do it Kurt. You're perfect. You'd knock the guy right off of his feet for sure. Which means you would be able to stay in the competition and get more information for the article."

"Although I will not argue with the fact that I'm perfect, I don't know if I'm really the best person. What's the show even called? And what if the guy is a douchebag? I can't pretend to like a douchebag. I probably wouldn't even get past the first round of callbacks anyway." Kurt rambled.

"The show is called 'Looking for You Forever' and yeah I know it kind of sucks. And I don't think the guy will be a douchebag but if he is you can put your acting skills to the test and pretend right? How about we come to a compromise and you at least audition. If you get it you have to give it a shot and if you don't we will just drop it for good. Yeah?"

"Fine." Kurt responded without trying to argue anymore. Arguing with Fiona was usually pointless and she was his boss after all.

After all the logistics were settled, Kurt had an interview for tomorrow with the casting people for the show. He still couldn't really believe this but he had to at least try.

Maybe it wouldn't be that bad and actually exposing one of these shows for what they really were might just be worth it.

When Kurt left his office building at 5:00 P.M. that evening he couldn't wait to get home to his apartment on the Upper West Side. Some days Kurt still couldn't believe he actually made it to New York City. The people were rude and sometimes he missed his dad but it was worth it. He had finally made it. While Kurt was on the train he dreamt up the perfect outfit for his interview tomorrow. He had to look drop dead gorgeous if he was going to actually get on the show. Kurt must have gotten wrapped up in planning his outfit because next thing he knew, the conductor was announcing 86th Street. He quickly walked the three blocks and one avenue to his apartment, stopping at the grocery store and picking up ingredients for dinner on his way.

"Rachel?" Kurt questioned, wondering if his roommate was home yet. At the moment she was rehearsing nonstop because she was starring in an off Broadway rendition of Carrie, the thought of which still made Kurt chuckle although it probably shouldn't. He could just picture Rachel drenched in fake blood. After Kurt realized she wasn't home, Kurt unpacked his bags and drew a bath. Kurt's bathroom was his safe haven; he had fallen in love with this apartment once he saw the beautiful claw foot bathtub.

Kurt still couldn't believe his day. It went from normal to absolutely crazy. Kurt might be able to be on national television within the next few months and even though it wasn't how he pictured it would happen, it was still exciting. After his bath, Kurt picked out some of his favorite clothes for the interview. If there was one thing the casting people would love about Kurt, it would be his outfit (or maybe his snark).

* * *

><p>To say Blaine was freaking out would be a gross understatement. He didn't know how Santana had talked him into it but somehow he was the new bachelor on 'Looking for You Forever'. Sometimes Blaine wanted to please people more than necessary and Santana easily used that to her advantage. Apparently Santana was dating the creator of the show and he was looking for the perfect guy to star in it. And Blaine was him.<p>

He tried to say no, really he did. But then Santana was Santana ("Really Blaine? How long has it been since you've even tried to date? You probably haven't had any dick in forever. This show will basically drown you in it. You always seemed a little kinky to me. Just wanky") and that was that. This was the problem with being her friend for so many years, she knew everything. It may have been awhile since Blaine had dated but it wasn't as if he wasn't trying. You would think that in New York City it would be easy to find attractive, interesting, intelligent guys. It wasn't. And after so many failed relationships Blaine had lost his drive. _If the man of my dreams is out there somewhere, he'll find me. _

So, Santana had somehow roped him into auditioning and he was instantly the shows main focus. They loved his charm and dapper looks. He was perfect. The show would be held and taped in NYC so he wouldn't have to actually go far away from his job in case there was an emergency. Blaine was second in command at a music school for children he and his friend Wes had opened two years ago. Everything would probably be fine for the two and a half months the show would be filming but if there was an emergency he could easily stop on by.

Blaine was still conjuring up a plan getting him out of the show at work while the kids were getting packed up when Santana arrived. It was nearly 6 P.M. and most of the kid's parents would be there to pick them up soon.

"I'm taking you out tonight." She said simply once she made her way over to Blaine.

"Um, what? I'm working San, couldn't you have waited?" Blaine questioned.

"Nope. Let's go. We have to get you out of those disgusting clothes you have on and into something that would make guys want you."

"What?" Blaine said. He was starting to sound like a broken record.

"We are going out so that you can pick up some guys. You have to work on your game. I'm sure you are more than a bit rusty. You can't go on the show like this, hiding behind your charm. At least let me give you a few pointers." Santana said.

"I don't think-" Blaine started.

"I'm not taking no for an answer. Let's go." Santana said with her best fake smile.

Blaine went over to Wes to make sure it was okay that he left early although it probably wasn't necessary. He took his time packing up his stuff before rejoining Santana.

"C'mon hobbit, I was growing old over here. Gracefully of course."

By the time Blaine and Santana made it to the club Blaine was dressed in some of the tightest clothes he owned. Santana assured him he looked "smokin'". Blaine instantly went over to an empty booth and sat down.

"You cannot expect to get guys this way. Be proactive Blaine." Santana complained.

"We just got here. At least let me get a drink." Blaine said. Blaine ordered while Santana went off to dance with some blond she saw across the room.

He was casually sipping his drink when he saw him. At first Blaine didn't know whether or not he was real because he was so beautiful. He was swaying to the music by himself near some girls that were probably his friends but Blaine couldn't be sure. He had chestnut colored hair, sparkling blue eyes, and some of the palest skin Blaine had ever seen. He instantly wanted to touch it.

"I see you've found your next boy toy." Santana purred, startling Blaine. He started choking on his drink loudly, making a scene. The beautiful man was not too far away and Blaine hoped to god he wouldn't notice him.

Santana was wiping tears away from her eyes from laughing so hard while Blaine tried to gulp down some water a waiter had brought over.

"God, Santana. You can't sneak up on me like that." Blaine groaned, rubbing his hand over his face in embarrassment.

"I didn't sneak up on you. You just were too busy drooling over _him_ to notice me."

"Fine. I may have been staring a little. He's gorgeous though."

"Go talk to him then."

"I can't. Maybe you don't recall but I happen to be going on a reality dating show within the next couple of weeks which basically means I can't get into a relationship right now."

"Well just fuck him then at least." Santana said with an eye roll.

"I'm not you…I don't just…have sex with people and never see them again."

"Okay. I give up. Just make your pining a bit quieter next time. I'm pretty sure I heard you staring at him from across the room." Santana says as she gets up to go dance again.

The rest of the time at the club is spent staring at the man he can't have. Blaine notices a lot of small things about the man. The way he only dances with those same girls  
>even though lots of people ask him to dance, the way he just looses himself in the music but then blushes once the song ends, the way he seems to only be drinking water although he looks old enough to drink. After a couple more drinks Blaine is gathering the courage to go over to him, but when he looks around he can't find him anywhere. <em>It's tragic really<em> Blaine thinks _but it's for the best_.

* * *

><p>Review? Thanks for reading. (I'm also looking for a beta if anyone is interested.) :)<p> 


End file.
